House of Misfits
A new host introduces a spin-off series as well as the sixteen contestants moving into The Mad House. Once settled in a House Ambassador is crowned. One fight puts a massive target on one HouseGuest and someone plans to get them out. After a successful Power of Protection competition, the plan is set in motion and one HouseGuest is saved while the target is evicted. Plot The episode starts of with Val introducing herself as the new host and greeting the viewers from the house. She tells the viewers that the contestants have signed up to spend a total of 97 days competeing for one million dollars in various different challenges. She explains that each week one houseguest will be crowned the 'House Ambassador' and will nominate two people for eviction. She then explains that those three houseguests and three other randomly selected houseguests will compete for the 'Power of Protection' which allows it's holder to either keep the nominations the same or save one of the nominees. She ends by saying that after the final nominees are put in place, all of the houseguests, with the exception of the House Ambassador and the nominees, will vote to evict one of the two nominees. After explaining the rules of the game to the audience, she gives a quick tour of the house and says that all of the drama will be caught by the hundreds of cameras and microphones placed inside. Val is then shown to be standing on the stage just outside of the house. She calls out the first four houseguests that will enter the house: Kyle, Nina, Dominic and Lacey. Val quickly explains that they aren't allowed to talk to each other until they get into the house and then sends them off into the house. Once inside the house, Nina and Lacey greet one another and hug. Kyle tells the other three that they shouldn't even put their bags down, because the winner of the season has arrived. Dominic responds to this, agreeing that the winner has arrived and it's him. Lacey laughs and asks Kyle to help her carry her bags to the bedrooms. Kyle declines to help her and runs off to claim a spot for himself. Nina follows him to also pick out a bed. Dominic then turns to Lacey and offers help. He picks up her bags and they follow the other two to the bedroom area. Once all four of them are in the bedroom, Kyle asks Lacey if she wants to share a bed with him. She declines his offer and mentions how they don't even know each other's names yet. Kyle introduces himself and Lacey then introduces herself as well. She turns to Dominic, thanking for his help a few moments earlier. In the Diary Room, Dominic comments on how attractive Lacey is and says that he wants to hook up with her at one point in the season. After settling in, Nina and Lacey leave the boys to go check out the rest of the house. As the first four houseguests are getting settled, Val calls out the next four to be introduced: Ben, Willow, Angelica and Vlad. They make their way into the house and the four already in the house greet them excitedly. Willow gives Lacey a tight hug as Lacey struggles to breathe. Lacey rapidly taps her arm and Willow drops Lacey to the floor, apologizing. She the runs off to find a spot in the bedrooms. Ben tells the others to remind him not to sleep in the same room as Willow, and then walks away to claim a bed. After Ben walks away, Kyle nudges Vlad and makes a joke about Ben. Vlad, unamused, says nothing and walks away. Angelica observes the actions taking place and says to them that it's too early for fighting. She then turns to Dominic and Kyle and asks them to take her stuff to a bedroom for her. The two quickly grab her things and run off, with her trailing them. Later on, a few of them regroup in the kitchen and get to know one another. Kyle smugly attempts to flirt with Angelica and she quickly shuts him down. Lacey and Dominic laugh at this and walks off to another group. The contestants inside the house get to know one another and Val introduces the third group of houseguests: Michele, Baxer, Fatima and Martin. They walk into the house and are greeted by the contestants already inside. Willow is the first to greet them and calls them 'roomies'. Fatima mentions how exciting it is to be in the house and Michele comments on how much better it is than in the brochure they received. Willow interrupts their statements and questions if she left her stove on at home. She then answers her own question, leaving the others to look at her awkwardly. Martin then begins to introduce himself, followed by Baxter who gives him a big hug from behind. In the diary room, Fatima mentions that the reason she signed up to be on the show was to study the behaviors of the other houseguests up close. Gameplay House Ambassador= Challenge: Hang 10 TBA Winner: Kyle Brady Nomination Ceremony: |-|The Purge (Round 2)= Location: Fort San Fernando de Bocachica, Cartagena, Colombia Challenge: The Purge (Round 2) The remaining players will be put into two teams of ten decided by random draw from a hat. When TJ sounds the horn, each team must carry two cannons around the same track previously ran until they reach the finish line. The winning team will win immunity from the final round of the challenge. Winners: |-|The Purge (Round 3)= Location: Fort San Fernando de Bocachica, Cartagena, Colombia Challenge: The Purge (Round 3) The remaining players will once again compete as individuals. When TJ sounds the horn, each challenger will grab a cannonball. After retrieving their cannonball they must run through the track once more to bring it a cannon and launch it. The male and female winners of this round will decide the three male and three female players to be sent home. Results: Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:The Mad House 1 Episodes